Electronic circuits are designed using increasingly smaller design features to attain increased integration and reduced power consumption. An example of such electronic circuits includes latches that are formed using logic circuitry and/or memory structures formed on increasingly integrated circuits. Oftentimes, a latch is used as a final stage in a comparator (of a converter, for example), where the latch is arranged to provide signal amplification in order to generate logic-level signals with a minimum of delay. As the design features of integrated circuits are increasingly made smaller, the increased integration of the electronic circuits increasingly requires using latches that have fast response times and minimize power consumption of the electronic circuits formed in the integrated circuits.